Utility Patent DE-UI-82 09 206 discloses producing stools, backrests or curved seat shape parts stamped out of pasteboard or cardboard coated with cold-setting adhesives. The pasteboard or cardboard pieces are laid out in a press and are pressed to form seat shells or backrest shells. As soon as the cold-setting adhesive has hardened, the laminate is removed from the press mold.
This method is disadvantageous since only moderately curved parts can be produced, and since a relative long time is required for the cold-setting adhesive to harden. Thus, the press and mold is overlaid for a long time. Also, scraps from stamping collect in great quantities.